


It's Like Rain On Your Wedding Day

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [12]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic-mas, 5 Things, 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babies, Divorce, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Gay Male Character, Homophobic Language, Marriage, NaNoWriMo 2017, Post-Divorce, Pregnancy, Secrets, Shotgun Wedding, Shout It Out Era, TTA Era, Teen Pregnancy, Underneath Era, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Natalie hasn't been much of a fan of fate and it hasn't been a fan of hers.(or 5 times fate hated Natalie and 1 time it didn't)





	It's Like Rain On Your Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12 of 25  
> Prompt: Luck

Natalie was never the type of girl who believed in luck. Why would she be? Luck had never been kind to her.

It was luck, or maybe fate, that had introduced her to Taylor who had ruined her life or her sense of romance, the fairytale kind anyway. Yet at the same time she had met Zac through it.

Zac was in an on and off relationship with her best friend Kate. They had just recently become on again so maybe luck did hate her as before that she had been with Zac.

A hook up on Valentine's Day in February when she had gone to visit Taylor on an ill-fated trip to Tulsa. A trip that was one of her last because they had broken up the week after she got back to Georgia. We’re still broken up.

Luck was also the reason she now stood in her parents bathroom holding a positive pregnancy test. Unsure if the father of her baby was the boy who had broken up with her or his brother, the boy who she had a one night stand with while he had been broken up from Kate.

A sad lonely one night stand with a boy who had cared more for her than Taylor ever had. Yet, in the end, he hadn't cared enough to want a relationship with her. Had jumped on getting back with Kate the second she made it known she wanted him back.

So yeah, Natalie was sure luck hated her and was never on her side.

Before she could decide what to do though, her mom opened the bathroom door and paused as she looked at Natalie and down at the stick in her daughter's hand.

Natalie was sure she had never seen her mother go so pale in her entire life.

Licking her lips, Natalie only shook her head. Knowing she'd have to think of something to say.

"It's Taylor's baby isn't it?" Pam asked, just assuming that her baby was Taylor's. Because of course she had no clue that Natalie had also slept with Zac and how could Natalie say that now?

So instead Natalie just nodded her head. It was more than likely Taylor's baby anyway. They had slept together more on that ill-fated Valentine's day trip.

*****

"I can't believe this," Natalie huffed as she sat outside at her wedding reception, Taylor nowhere in sight and it was time to cut the cake. "When I find him I am going to kill him," she continued talking to herself as stood up and headed to where the bathrooms were.

She came to a stop when she heard Taylor talking to someone on the other side of the building which housed the bathrooms.

"You need to tell her Tay," Zac muttered out. "Natalie deserves to know."

Taylor laughed bitterly, "Oh yes, because my new bride who is pregnant with my child would just love to know that her new husband is a fag right?" he asked harshly.

His words making Natalie's eyebrow arch because well she had heard rumors about Taylor, but she had never had it confirmed until now and he had never given her any clues.

Always seemed to get it up for her easy.

"Half gay Taylor," Zac sighed. "You're bisexual and I think she'd understand."

Taylor once again laughed, "No, she wouldn't," he said sounding sad and Natalie wanted to comfort him. Tell him that she did understand.

"It'll be even worse because then she'll know I don't love her," Taylor continued after a few moments of silence. "How do I tell her that I'm in love with Hayden?" he asked and Natalie swallowed a lump, not sure why it hurt so much to have it confirmed that Taylor didn't love her?

Maybe she should have just told him about Zac, but no, she had lied and once again lady luck had played her.

*****

Standing in the studio as she looked at Zac who was writing a song, Natalie held onto her stomach. A stupid pumpkin shirt adorning her belly which was huge.

"C..can we talk?" Natalie asked watching as Zac looked up at her curiously because obviously he hadn't heard her come in.

He was too busy working on a song and she was supposed to have been inside the house. Doing her best to help get the younger Hanson kids get ready to go trick or treating.

She wasn't sure how much help she could be though since all she was good for anymore was sleeping and waddling around like a duck.

"Sure," Zac nodded his head as he moved over on the couch he had been sitting on for Natalie to sit down. Which she did slowly knowing she wouldn't be able to get up later.

A downfall of the late stages of pregnancy along with stretchmarks and breasts that were starting to leak despite there being no baby just yet.

A few more weeks and there would be though.

Natalie chewed on her lip hard. Feeling afraid for what she was about to say. About to tell Zac the truth that there was a chance he was the father of her baby.

She knew she needed to tell him. The guilt was slowly eating away at her, getting worse each time she saw Zac or each time that Zac asked about the baby, which was way more than she expected him too.

"It's about the baby," Natalie started as she felt a pain in her stomach. Her hand went back to it though she did her best not to show that something was wrong. "Something you really need to know and I couldn't live with myself if I keep it in anymore."

Zac's eyebrow rose at her words. His expression genuinely curious. "The baby? Are you and Taylor revoking my godfather status and that is why you're guilty keeping that in."

"No," Natalie sighed wishing Zac would be more serious. "It's much more..." she started but stopped when another pain hit. "Serious than that," she finished as she breathed through the pain.

Zac's face even more curious as he inched closer to her. "Is everything okay?" he asked her obviously sensing her distress.

But Natalie was about to open her mouth and lie. Say everything was okay when she felt a gush of water between her legs and she only shook her head no.

"I think I'm in labor," she muttered out hating that once again her luck had gone bad.

That her baby obviously wanted to come before she could tell Zac the truth about him being the father.

"But Taylor's not even here," Zac spoke sounding panic stricken. Reminding Natalie again that her luck was shitty because yeah Taylor had run off to California.

He’d made some excuse that it was for songwriting, but Natalie had overheard his phone call the day he left. He was going to visit Hayden who was in college out there.

"Yeah well I'll think about that later," Natalie gritted out as she narrowed her eyes on Zac. "Right now I just need you to help me up and get me to your mom," she spoke her voice harsh as she kept getting pains which she realized only now were probably contractions.

*****

Natalie frowned as she sat with Hannah alone in the pool house, doing her best not think where Taylor was tonight. Where could he possibly be on their anniversary?

He should be home spending the day with her and their eight month old daughter, but he wasn't. He was more than likely off with Hayden.

Shaking her head Natalie looked down at Hannah who had fallen asleep in her arms and she stood up, going to put Hannah to bed for the night. She decided that once Hannah was down that she'd go outside and await Taylor's arrival by the pool.

Maybe think up a few choice words to use on him.

When she made it Hannah's nursery Natalie slowly put her sleeping daughter down before slipping out of her room. Heading to go outside but when she got there she paused at the sight.

There on a pool chair was Zac making out with some chick who was definitely not Kate which made sense because last she knew they were broken up.

A funny feeling, much like jealousy, built up in Natalie. It was enough that it made her clear her throat, Zac and the girl parting in a hurry.

Giving Zac a glare Natalie only shook her head, wanting to tell him to think of Kate and how she'd feel if she knew he was fucking around when they were apart but she didn't.

Instead she said the one thing she didn't want to say.

"At least if you have sex with her use a condom," she spat out harshly. "Don't need her taking a pregnancy test weeks later," she said watching the curious look Zac gave her.

Like there was something he was trying to figure out and there should be.

But this wasn't how she had wanted him to find out.

*****

Three years later Natalie giggled as she walked with Kate back to the hotel room they were sharing. Kate's wedding to Zac was tomorrow and they had gone out drinking to celebrate.

Natalie just a bit tipsy because she hadn't drank in ages. Not since her divorce from Taylor when Hannah had been one.

She and Taylor both decided mutually it was best, especially once Taylor had come out to her. He told her that he was gay which Natalie had of course suspected since hearing him admit to being bisexual on their wedding day.

After that she had just started looking for tiny clues and all her clues were that Taylor was gay and not just bisexual at all. He was in love with men or, a man, as he was now in a relationship with Hayden publicly though some in his family hadn't taken so well to it.

But it was what it was and Natalie was okay enough with it that she let Hannah be around them both. Even if as time went on Hannah resembled Zac more and more. Enough so that Taylor had noticed and commented on it a few times.

"What's so funny Nat?" Kate questioned as she pulled Natalie closer to her. Which was no shock to Natalie as she was sober.

Somehow she had opted not to drink on a girls night out to celebrate her wedding in a few hours.

"This whole situation," Natalie slurred without even thinking. "You marrying Zac while I'm the one that probably has his daughter," she spoke right as they reached their shared hotel room.

Kate stopped completely as she looked at Natalie all confused. "What do you mean you probably have Zac's daughter?" she asked sounding like she thought Natalie was crazy.

But her question was enough to sober Natalie up to know what she had revealed was not something she meant to. Nor was it the right time, but again the whole luck and it hating Natalie was a running theme in her life.

Natalie blinked several times as she tried to find the words but it seemed in her silence that Kate was starting to figure things out anyway if the look on her face was any indication to go by.

Shaking her head Kate just glared at Natalie, "We'll talk about this more when you're sober," she told her sounding angrier than Natalie had heard.

At least directed at her anyway.

But Natalie was certain that they would indeed talk about this tomorrow when she was sober. Just like she was certain that she may have put Zac and Kate's wedding in jeopardy.

Which she should have felt guilty for but she didn't.

Not one bit.

*****

"Hannah stop running," Natalie called out as she stood with her eight year old daughter on the beach. A trip they had taken with the Hanson family.

A trip Natalie was surprised she had been invited on as the fallout from Hannah being Zac's daughter had caused a lot of strain between her and the family. Mainly her and Diana as well as her and Taylor.

To an extent, her and Zac as well as she had ruined his wedding to Kate. Since there had been none and Kate had left him once the DNA test results had came back saying he had fathered Hannah Joy Hanson, the girl who had grown up to be so much like him and not just with looks but with how she acted.

But, regardless of how strained things were with her and Zac, they had to try to get along for Hannah's sake. Which was why Natalie was sure Zac had invited her along.

Because their eight year old daughter had wanted her here. To be a part of a family who Natalie felt hated her and who maybe she had never felt like she had belonged in.

Regardless of carrying a Hanson baby.

"But we're at the beach mommy," Hannah whined as she slowed down some. "And I just want to catch up with Daddy," she said as she motioned to Zac who was walking ahead of them. "You should want to catch up with Daddy too. Maybe he'll hold your hand since your doing an awful job of walking in the sand."

Zac stopped in his tracks at that as he turned to face Hannah and Natalie. "You know, I can hear you talking about me Hannie," he teased her and Natalie only watched as Hannah ran to him and Zac picked her up so easily. "But I think you are right about your mommy needing a hand," he said once Natalie made it to them.

"I don't need a hand," Natalie told them though it was a lie. She wasn't the best when it came to walking on sand but if she was going to fall she'd fall.

It would be her luck.

"Yeah sure," Zac muttered out as he held out his free hand to her and Natalie just eyed it. Surprised by the gesture because she hadn't been expecting it.

Hadn't known he'd want to hold her hand.

"You don't have to," Natalie told him softly. "When we make it to where your family is they'll talk," she said knowing how his family was.

Zac shrugged his shoulders as he kept his hand held out to her. "Would it be so bad?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

His words confused Natalie because would he really be okay with his family assuming they were more than just co-parents?

Instead of asking him though, she took his hand. She was afraid if she didn't her luck would run out and she'd fall in the sand and that was the last thing she wanted.

Except maybe she also took his hand for selfish reasons too. Like the teenage part of her who had slept with Zac wondered what it'd be like to hold his hand again.

To maybe hope that one day they could be more than co-parents to Hannah.


End file.
